Poison
by Druzilla
Summary: This is just a lil harmless and plotless sarkney that includes a mission in a club, sark all angelus-y, a bit of yawn bashing and the song poison with alice cooper.


_**Poison**_

_by : Dru_

_A/N _: This is just a lil harmless and plotless sarkney that includes a mission in a club, sark all angelus-y, a bit of yawn bashing and the song poison with alice cooper.

Been listening to that song over and over again, while writing this. Thanks to **Aliasvirgo** for the help and the song that started this all.

----

Syd was a short-haired blonde with red streakes in her hair this time, dressed in a this short purple chinease dress. She was at this club in France, and was trying get this artifact that Sark had made her lose. He had been trying to get the same thing, but in doing that they both missed it.

So, here she was going trough this club trying to get away from the person's guards that she had just beat the crap out of, but just as she was on the middle of the floor, who do you think stepped in front of her?

Mr. Sark, only the ever-present suit was now black leather pants and a crimson red silk shirt. _Damn! What the hell?_ She thought, and she wasn't think about what the hell was doing here, but what wonders he did for those clothes.

_Your cruel device _

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill_

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, as he smirked and put his hands on her waist. She was going to push him away but then saw the guards. So, she did the only thing she could do. She put her hands round his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow. Always knew you fancied me, but do you really think this is the right place to show me?" He asked her, when she stopped kissing him and she noticed the guards gone. She had forgotten herself a bit, and just really lived herself into the moment. _Shit! I'm falling for the blonde prick._ She thought, before kissing said prick again.

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat _

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison_

Overon the other side of the club, the door opens and Vaughn enters. He's wearing jeans that seem to big on him and a T-shirt that just looks bad on him. Syd still hadn't come out of the club and he was worried. He's going through the crowd, when he bumps into this couple making out right there in the thick of the dancing crowd.

Then he notices the blondes dress. It was purple. Syd's dress was purple, and the blonde's hair had red streaks in it. Syd's wig had red streaks in it. **Hey!!!** That was Syd, making out with some blonde guy in leather pant and red shirt. He grabs the guy and pushes him away from Syd, who almost falls down when the blonde male is ripped from her arms.

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill _

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison_

"Hey....!! Vaughn? What the fuck are you doing here?" She asks him, pouting and angry. He had some serious explaining to do when they got back to L.A.

"Hello!! You're on a mission, but instead of that, your here making out with a wanted terrorist? What's wrong with you?" He asked her, as he grabbed one of her arms and started to pull her alongside him towards the exit. She shakes his hand off, and looks at him like he's her dad, she's 16 and she's pissed of as hell.

"Here you go. Take that, **DAD**. Now leave me alone, I was in the middle of something." She told him, as she made her way back to the smirking blonde having way to much fun for his own health. When she gets to him, she kisses him but bites his lip so it bleeds and then licks the blood away before smirking herself.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _

_I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison, oh no _

_Runnin' deep inside my veins, _

_Burnin' deep inside my veins _

_It's poison _

_I don't wanna break these chains _

_Poison_

**THE END.**

_A/N_ : Now wasn't that fun?


End file.
